mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Edwina (TV series episode)
Edwina was the 13th episode to be broadcast during Season 1 of the TV series M*A*S*H. It originally aired on CBS-TV on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1972. It was written by Hal Dresner, and directed by James Sheldon. Although number 13 in broadcast order, it was actually the 12th episode to be produced. Synopsis Lt. Edwina Ferguson, a nurse, is unlucky in love at the 4077th and the other nurses agree to hold off their romances until one of the men agrees to date her. Hawkeye draws the short straw and spends a night with Edwina. Full episode summary The episode opens with Edwina Ferguson's surprise birthday party. She gets a can of brass polish, the Ten Commandments in a frame, and a bulletproof girdle. Henry attempts to give a speech, but is interrupted when everybody sings "For she's a jolly good fellow", causing her to break into tears. She explains to Nurse Cutler that she was neither jolly, nor a fellow - for she has had "never had anyone to care for her". Even the person she was engaged to, a Seymour Chomkey, only wrote to her once through the war. Since she now has a discharge, there is now little hope for love. Cutler expresses this concern to Hawkeye, who attempts to molest her and gives some unhelpful advice. He also claims that Edwina is a "landmine in bloomers", due to her clumsiness and unpopularity, which is why nobody would date her. During the day, Radar also gets a finger in the eye for peeking through the hole in the women's showers. Trapper suggests heat compresses, and that he should start looking in the men's shower for a few days, but Radar mentions that he overheard that the nurses won't be accepting any invitations until Edwina gets one. Hawkeye reacts in massive shock, saying that this action would drive morale down to the ground, which it did. They bring this concern to Henry, who initially does nothing to help, telling them to obtain a thick skin. Hawkeye calls a meeting in the Swamp. Frank only participates when Hawkeye threatens to strip him naked, paint him purple and drop him behind the enemy lines by chopper. He gets the members of the 4077th to draw straws to see who would date Edwina - Hawkeye draws the short straw. Hawkeye then sticks to Edwina for the rest of the day, through OR and the mess tent. Edwina is unresponsive to Hawkeye's advances, as they never had good chemistry. They, do, however, agree to a date. After some overly elaborate preparation procedures, Edwina is led to the Swamp. They take off their Japanese shoes, and several accidents take place. Edwina accidentally splashes a martini in her partner's face. She considers leaving and pretending that she had a great time, but not before knocking Hawkeye in the eye, knocking Hawkeye so that he sits on the furnace in the center of the tent, and smashing a set of martini glasses on the ground which cuts Hawkeye's bare feet, who in turns knocks down some shelving which drops on top of him. Nevertheless, they manage to share a kiss, which is followed by the nurse knocking down the chimney furnace, covering Hawkeye with soot. When Edwina finally does leave the 4077th, Hawkeye continues his semi-sexual predation of the other nurses in the camp. Research notes/Fun facts *Tribute to Korean war allies. A soldier at Edwina's surprise party in the mess tent is in the uniform of the Australian army. *One of the men to draw straws to see who would date Edwina has a single silver bar of a first lieutenant as well as a caduceus branch of service insignia (which is not clearly seen). Since doctors are usually captains, he could be from another branch such as the Medical Service Corps. *Lots of uncredited extras to be spotted at the party in the mess tent. See below. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Arlene Golonka as Lieutenant Edwina Ferguson *Marcia Strassman as Nurse Margie Cutler *Linda Meiklejohn as Lieutenant Leslie Scorch *Uncredited appearances: Gwen Farrell, Marcia Gelman, Sheila Lauritsen. Category:Season 1 episodes